Magnetic influence on living bodies has been known for a long time starting from ancient Greece and Egypt and is currently used as a therapeutic technique in different ways, including with permanent magnets to pulse an electromagnetic field. Research into magnetic therapy proves the health benefits in living bodies. As a result, the number of people who sleep on magnetic beds and/or who wear magnets during the day is continually increasing. These uses have shown the energy increase on bodies and have achieved success in the healing process.
It turns out that pulse magnetic frequencies appear to act as a whole-body battery recharger by pumping and priming the cells of the body. The cells in the body are similar to little wet batteries that operate ideally at around 70 millivolts. The membrane acts like a one-way rectifier that converts the earth's magnetic pulse intro electrical potential energy, which charges the body cells. This energy drives cell metabolism and enhances oxygenation, improves absorption of nutrition and essential elements into the cell and can help to remove waste out of the cell. The entire process of regeneration and healing has used frequencies and energy of the planet Earth, namely the Schumann resonant frequencies and the Earth's magnetic field.
Though directly magnetically influencing a living body is known, magnetically influencing items consumed by a living body for therapeutic and health purposes is unknown. The present disclosure is directed to a novel device and method for addressing these shortcomings.